


all those shadows

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was running on less than an hour of sleep while writing this, Not Canon Compliant, Suicide Attempt, but it's not major, there's a bit where someone gets burned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sirius doesn’t know what he expects to find when he follows his younger brother through the halls of Hogwarts.





	all those shadows

**Author's Note:**

> _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_   
>  _When **all those shadows** almost killed your light_   
>  _I remember you said don't leave me here alone_   
>  _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_
> 
> Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

Sirius doesn’t know what he expects to find when he follows his younger brother through the halls of Hogwarts. A meeting for new Death Eater recruits? A group of Slytherins planning to sneak out and kill some muggles?

Whatever he expects, it is not this. 

It is not his baby brother climbing to the top of the Astronomy Tower, alone. 

It is not his baby brother setting fire to the crumpled piece of parchment in his hand. 

It is not his baby brother holding the parchment as it crumbles to ashes, not reacting to it burning his hand. 

It is not his baby brother crying, tears only visible by the light of the fading fire. 

It is not his baby brother slipping around the railing and staring out at the night sky with desperation painting his face. 

It is not his baby brother, taking a hesitant step forward -

“Regulus!” Sirius runs toward the boy and pulls him back, away from the ledge. Away from what he was about to do. 

Neither of them dares to breathe. Regulus stands stiffly where he Sirius holds him, not reacting beside to shrug out of the elder’s arms. 

There's silence. And then, “why would you do that?”

Sirius’ first reaction is to lash out, angry because -

But no. He’s not angry. He’s terrified. So instead of lashing out, instead of acting rashly, he pauses.

“Reggie… why?”

Regulus doesn't answer at first. In fact, by the time he does, Sirius has assumed he doesn’t plan to respond at all and begins using his knowledge of first aid to treat the younger’s burnt hand.

“Mother and Father sent a letter,” he says eventually, voice barely a whisper. “I’m to be Marked the day after my birthday.”

Sirius breathes out sharply, eyes snapping to his brother’s face. The younger boy refuses to meet his gaze.

“Reg - ”

“I know what you're going to say,” Regulus snaps, cutting him off abruptly. “I know, Sirius, I've heard it all before. But I - I _can’t_.”

His voice breaks on the last word and he curls in on himself as if that will hide him from the world. From Sirius’s seeking stare.

“Reggie…” He begins, then releases a deep sigh. “I know. I know and I'm sorry and… and I understand.”

Hesitantly, his brother looks up, grey eyes locking onto grey. He tries to give the younger boy a comforting grin, but it's half-hearted at best.

“I know you’re scared. I know, I do. And I know you don’t think you’re strong or brave enough.” Sirius reaches out, gently placing his hand on Regulus’ shoulder. When Reg doesn’t pull away, he decides it’s safe to continue. “But even if you think that, I can be strong enough and brave enough for the both of us. You just have to trust me, Reg.”

He lets the following silence persist for several long moments, lets his brother have the time to think. 

Then, “can you do that, Reg? Can you trust me?”

In a flurry of motion, the younger boy dives forward into ready arms. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasps, choking back a sob. Sirius runs a hand over his back soothingly, blinking back tears of his own.

“I’ve got you,” he whispers, voice thick. “I’ve got you. We’re gonna be okay, the both of us. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey so why do I always get attached to the characters we know nothing about


End file.
